


Mysme Short Story Month

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: A story a day in May - all of them with Mystic Messenger characters. Titles are the prompts used.





	1. Stumble - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Yoosung

He could never forget the day of his graduation, the day V arrived out of nowhere, to tell him what had happened.

The day his life had fallen apart.

Rika, his cousin, his role model. The most important person in his entire life.

Gone, just like that.

Yoosung didn't remember many details from those first few weeks, months even. It was like everything had just blown past him, as if nothing had had any point anymore.

He'd stopped caring, he'd stopped being able to care about anything even if he'd tried.

What did it matter, anyway?

And when he tried reaching out, everyone just made fun of him.

Told him to get over it.

Told him to stop being such a child.

He wasn't being a child! Why was he the only one that cared that his cousin had died?

Even V didn't seem to be bothered at all, he didn't even care about any of them!

He was lost until he discovered LOLOL, and he wasn't sure whether it had actually helped him, or just made him lose the purpose he'd once had even more.

But it distracted him, and that was good enough.

It took his mind off the pain, even if only for a little bit.

When Rika came back...

He didn't know what to think.

He didn't know how to feel.

She'd never died, she'd been alive all that time, and all the grief he'd gone through had been pointless.

He felt even more betrayed by V than before, especially since he now knew for certain that he'd lied to him.

But, at the same time, well... 

He couldn't bring himself to hate him if he was dead.

He couldn't like him, he doubted he'd ever be able to do that.

But he didn't hate him.

He didn't want to hate anymore.

All those times he'd needed Rika, thought he needed her with him or else his life would be pointless.

He hadn't realized she needed him more.

And she needed him now, and that was more important than any past feelings he might've had.

In the end, the RFA had been right after all. It really was time for him to grow up.

It was time to take responsibility for his own life.

He couldn't just rely on other people all the time, and blame them for everything.

He was an adult.

It was about time he acted like one.


	2. Reflect - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran

Should he say something?

Anything he can think of feels wrong, no amount of words seem good enough.

What would he say, anyway?

Sorry?

It's not like that'd change things.

There's nothing he could do to change things.

Now that his mind has finally started to clear, and he's found out the truth, that he's been... lied to... all his life...

That his Sav- that Rika has lied to him, used him...

And the man who lies dead in the grave in front of him has never betrayed anyone at all.

He's tried to save him, even.

But he's refused to believe him, blinded by lies and rage that he now wishes he could just forget.

It should've been him.

He has those thoughts a lot, though he won't tell Saeyoung. He can't tell anyone because it'll upset them.

He doesn't want to upset people.

He doesn't want to hurt anyone.

He never did, he just...

He didn't think he had a choice.

Did he have a choice?

He can't help but think that it should've been him that died that day.

He deserved it, didn't he?

And what point is there in staying alive, after all?

After everything he's done, how could he possibly deserve to even live?

How could he deserve the forgiveness of his brother, of the RFA?

He's killed one of their own.

He killed their friend.

No one would say it out loud, but it's a fact, and it's stupid to pretend it isn't.

An innocent man is dead.

Because of him.

And he'll never be able to change that.

He wants to hate Rika for turning him into the person he is, or was, or... he doesn't even know who he is anymore.

But he can't.

He can't hate her, or anyone.

He can't blame anyone but himself.

He's the one who pulled the trigger.

And now he's the one who has to live with the guilt.

He and no one else.


	3. Toast - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeyoung

Two am.

He’s sitting in his room, alone, not a single sound escaping him.

Not even a breath.

He knows it’s there.

He can feel it.

He can feel the crumbly presence close to him, and he knows there’s no escape this time.

_It’s come for him._

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the door creaks open, but no light enters the room, the hallway is pitch black.

But he can hear it.

_Flop._

_Flop._

_Flop._

It’s getting closer.

It’s almost there.

He wants to call for help, but no words leave his mouth.

There’s nobody who’d hear him anyway.

The walls are soundproof, and he’s alone at the bunker.

It’s too late.

The warm, slightly burnt smell is already reaching him, although it’s too dark to see, there is no doubt it’ll be the last thing he’ll ever sense.

He should’ve listened to their warnings.

They tried to tell him.

But no, fool he was, he didn’t believe them.

And now he has to pay the price.

As his life flashes before his eyes, there’s only one thing he can think of.

_He should’ve eaten his toast._


	4. Excess - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jumin

He had an excess of everything, or at least so it seemed.

Really, what did he not have?

Excess of money was definitely on top of the list. Never in his life had he needed to check a price tag, he could buy anything he wanted without having to worry.

He had so much he couldn't even imagine what life would be like without it.

Excess of work came with that, though that was by choice. He chose to work hard, even though he could easily hire someone else to do it for him.

He had a lot of money, yes. But he'd earned it.

He also had an excess of gold-digging women on his father's side, but that was beside the point.

And an excess of cat hair on his suit. And on everything else he owned.

To anyone who saw him, he seemed like he had everything one could ever wish for. There wasn't a single thing he didn't have a complete excess of.

Or was there?

There were things he didn't have, only they weren't as obvious as the things he had.

Things that were more important than money, or should be at least.

Love. Acceptance. Understanding.

Sure, he had the RFA, but did they really ever do much to be there for him?

They meant well, but all they did was make fun of him. Except Zen, who insulted him every chance he got.

V, the only friend he'd ever had, was gone more often than not. It was like he barely existed anymore.

The only person Jumin had by his side was Elizabeth 3rd.

And as much as he loved her, she was still just a cat.

She'd never be able to truly be what he needed.

To anyone who saw him, he seemed like he had everything one could ever wish for. An excess of money, fame, and handsome features.

In reality, all he ever felt was empty.


	5. Convince - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran

_”Saeyoung abandoned him.“_

That’s what she tells him, every day. Every time she comes to the little cell he’s trapped in.

_“He’s gone, he won’t come back.”_

Saeran knows it’s a lie. It has to be! Saeyoung would never abandon him, he’s certain of that.

_“He doesn’t care about him.”_

No! Saeyoung will come back!

He has to come back…

Once again he slips out of consciousness, his whole body burning. He doesn’t know what it is they put into his food, but he doesn’t like it.

It makes him hurt.

But he has to eat it, because he doesn’t have anything else.

Hopefully Saeyoung is safe somewhere. Hopefully father hasn’t found him.

But something had to have happened, why else would he have disappeared?

Rika’s visits are a frequent occurrence, they’re the only visits he gets. Though he doesn’t understand why he’s locked up, he doesn’t complain.

Mother used to chain him too. He must’ve done wrong somewhere, he just can’t remember it.

He’s too much of an airhead to even notice his own mistakes.

But she must have a reason to punish him.

Still, he’s sure Saeyoung will find him soon.

…right?

After all, he promised!

He promised he’d never leave him alone.

_But he did._


	6. Conscience - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Rika

_“Don’t you have a conscience?“_

Someone asked her once, she doesn’t recall who. Maybe it was V, but she can’t imagine him speaking to her like that.

She didn’t understand what they meant back then.

Why wouldn’t she have a conscience?

All she’d ever done was help.

Or try to help.

Maybe what she thought was right wasn’t right for everyone.

But damn it, she tried.

She’s never meant to harm anyone.

It’s still hard for her to grasp why everyone hates her now. Even Yoosung won’t look her in the eyes.

_Was he the one who asked her?_

She hopes he wasn’t. She can’t bear the thought of breaking his heart.

Where did she go wrong?

Everyone has been happy with her.

_Haven’t they?_

She’s always known people from the outside world wouldn’t understand her methods, would call them wrong.

But did that alone really make them wrong?

Sometimes people just need a little push to see clearly.

She might’ve forced them into salvation, but she’s brought them salvation nonetheless.

In the end, they’ve loved her for it.

Her intent has always been good.

And yet, she’s told she‘s a monster, as if she hasn’t known that already. As if she wasn’t aware of the darkness inside of her, of the devil trying to take over her mind.

Of course she knows that!

But why does that have to be a bad thing?

So her thoughts are different from those of most.

So her feelings differ.

She’s never wanted to hurt anyone, all she’s ever wanted was to save people.

All she’s ever wanted was happiness.

And all they’ll ever see her as is a villain.


	7. Meet - Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: V

When he first met her, he felt as if he’d met someone with an incredible light.

She was breathtaking. Never had he encountered a person like her before, and he fell for her upon first sight.

She was so… deep.

There was a beauty in her scars, in her everything.

The moment he met her, he felt as if he’d finally found purpose in life.

His purpose was to be her sun.

Her light.

To be her canvas, and she’d be his in return.

She could paint him however she wished, and he’d be anything she needed.

When he looks back now, he regrets, but at the same time, he does not.

How different would things be if he’d never met her?

Maybe it would be better. Many bad things wouldn’t have happened, for he never would’ve pushed her to become the way she now is.

But maybe things would be worse.

He would’ve never founded the RFA with her.

The twins, they could’ve grown up together, but they might’ve never even survived to their adolescence. He could’ve prevented their separation, but not their abuse.

He wishes he could’ve, but he couldn’t.

Who knows what would’ve happened to Yoosung.

Would Rika have stayed bright, if he hadn’t appeared in her life? Or would she have slipped eventually either way?

There was no way he could ever know.

If he hadn’t met Rika, perhaps he’d have never followed Zen that night, and would’ve never alerted the ambulance in time.

Zen could’ve died.

The only one he was sure he’d still know was Jumin.

And what would Jumin be like if he didn’t have Elizabeth the third?

She’d been Rika’s idea too, after all.

No, he’d had to meet Rika.

Many bad things came out of his obsession for her, and he regrets all of them more than he could ever put in words.

But they still had to happen.

He has to live with the guilt now, as well as with his failing sight.

But if he didn’t have those, if he hadn’t met  her, then now many of his friends wouldn’t even be there.

It was his purpose in life not to be her light, but to be their sacrifice.

Rika was never light.

She was darkness.

Where he was the sun, she was the moon. They were day and night.

They complimented each other.

Perfect opposites, unable to exist without the other.

They both needed each other, and there was no way around that without causing absolute destruction.

But still, maybe, they had never been meant to meet.


	8. Detective - Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: 707 and Vanderwood
> 
> Literally the only reason I wrote this was because I wanted to say Vanderwatson lmao I love that word.
> 
> Note: I’m not referencing John Watson here. I’m referencing his wife, Mary.
> 
> You know, Mary, the secret agent?
> 
> It’s canon guys.

**Private Detective Luciel Holmes, solving the mystery of the Honey Butter Chip crumbs on the couch!**

Everyone blamed him – ever since his trusty assistant Vanderwatson had arrived at their base, and almost fallen unconscious upon the horrible sight.

There were crumbs, crumbs everywhere!

There were more crumbs than in the detective’s shattered mentality, and that truly did mean something!

But he knew, this time he wasn’t the culprit.

No, he’d remember if he’d done that. But he hadn’t even been on the couch for days!

He’d been in his computer room, doing his work like a good boy. This time, he was innocent!

But how could he prove his innocence, to those who doubted him?

Elementary, my dear Vanderwatson!

First, he set up a camera in the living room, aiming at the couch. Should the guilty return to repeat his crime, he’d be caught red-handed.

Yet, that alone wasn’t enough.

They couldn’t be sure he’d return, even with bait set up.

So they had to look for clues!

Detectives Luciel got his magnifying glasses out of his drawer where he kept his most important tools, and adjusted his deerstalker hat.

How could he possibly solve a crime without a deerstalker hat? My dear Vanderwatson, that is plain impossible.

He kneeled down next to the couch, inspecting the scene of the crime.

_A-ha!_

Just as he’d thought.

Right there, between the crumbs.

A hair.

Medium length, thick, and pure white.

_Could it be?_

No… she’d never betray him!

The detective gasped in shock, instructing Vanderwatson to play a dramatic tune.

There was only one person with long, white hair that had access to his bunker.

Suddenly, he wished he’d have just taken the blame. Oh, he should’ve just said it was him!

There was no going back now.

In proving his innocence, he’d exposed his one and only love.

As Ms. Mary Vanderwatson appeared with the broom, all he could do was whisper to the cat he knew was hiding in his closet:

_"Run!”_


	9. Private - Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Vanderwood

Being a secret agent, one would assume there were a lot of things private to them. It was kind of in the job description.

As a secret agent, secrets were just part of the deal.

Still, as a human being, there were always those things that were more private than others, those that had nothing at all to do with their work.

If the wrong people discovered their work-related secrets, it could get them killed.

If they discovered their real ones, it’d be worse.

An agent was supposed to do as told, to be following orders and nothing else. To get the job done and then wait for more orders, and to devote their life to the agency.

They weren’t supposed to feel.

Feelings only got in the way, they complicated things, and they were more dangerous than any weapon.

Getting hurt themselves was a thing they could accept.

But someone harming a loved one was what’d break most.

Physical torture, they were trained to endure, they could go through immense pain without batting an eye, just pull through. But the torture of someone else, someone they cared about, they’d never be able to bear that.

Especially not if they knew it was, essentially, their fault.

Because, if they’d followed the rules, and had stayed out of their lives…

Maybe they’d still be alive.


	10. Imperial - Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Chairman Han and an unnamed girlfriend

C&R could easily be called one of the biggest empires of South Korea, perhaps even the entire world.

Its many branches reached into every direction possible; covering anything ranging from food chains, clothing stores and pet supplies, interior decorating and architecture.

One could easily survive on literally nothing but their products, and many, many people did.

And the king of the empire, the man behind it all, he was right here in her bed.

Well, his bed.

His room.

His /penthouse/.

All courtesy of C&R International.

She could still hardly believe her luck, that she’d become his chosen one, the one he was willing to share himself with.

To share his wealth with.

Yeah, he was kind of old, and not the most handsome man around either. And sometimes he was being a bit of a creep, when they were alone, away from any prying eyes.

But if she married him, she’d be set for life.

Her entire bloodline would be set for life for generations.

All that was standing in the way of her success was his son, the cold prince.

Shame, really. /He/ was handsome, and not much younger than herself.

But he barely even looked her way, much to her chagrin.

The old guy would do, if he really couldn’t be bothered no matter how much pretty make-up she wore.

But what mattered was the fact that he was the son.

And would therefore inherit.

Then again… she figured she could get the Chairman to change that, making her end up with at least most of his wealth, which would still be more than enough. She was pretty, after all.

She was pretty, and he was rich.

They were a match made in heaven.


	11. Champion - Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: MC

Standing there, in a pretty dress, surrounded by people more different than anyone could dream, yet sharing the same interest, the same reason why they’re there…

It’s still hard to believe that she out of all people did this.

Not even two weeks ago, who was she?

If anyone had told her then that she’d be here now, she’d have called them crazy.

She’s been a nobody.

And now?

There’s people all around her, and she’s the one who brought them together.

Not alone, of course, but she was the key, wasn’t she?

If it hadn’t been for her, this party would’ve never happened. Perhaps, sooner or later, the RFA would’ve disbanded even.

It’s funny how a single message could change so many lives.

She’s been told over and over to not talk to strangers, to never go with them, and she understands now, why. But, if she hadn’t responded to the message on her phone, would any of this have ever happened?

She doubts it.

Everyone does.

All of her friends, people she hasn’t even known 11 days before, that have now become like a family.

She didn’t even know /anyone/.

Really, if she had, surely someone would’ve come looking for her, right?

She did kind of disappear for quite a bit.

Nobody even noticed.

But these people, they’d notice. She knows they would.

She’s found people that care for her.

People that love her.

And they keep telling her how she changed their lives, how she saved them all.

In reality, she feels different.

In reality, they were the ones that saved her.


	12. Number - Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeyoung

He hadn’t really chosen the alias 707, the agency had given it to him, but he’d decided to make the best of it. He’d adapted, accepted the new identity as his own, and changed himself accordingly.

He wasn’t Saeyoung Choi anymore. He wasn’t even really Luciel.

He was Agent 707EXTREME, a hacker in a dangerous field, in charge of handling top secret information.

And he was 707, the prankster and memelord of the RFA chatroom.

The one guy that was never serious, that was always joking around.

The guy with the funky glasses and cosplays.

707 never let anything get him down, he spent all day and night working, barely ate or slept, but joked about it to his friends. Because, hey, life isn’t easy, but it can still be fun!

And with 707 around, everything was fun!

He couldn’t think of a single instance in which he’d had a bad day, brought down the mood in any form.

He was always cheerful, and always ready and happy to help with anything needed, regardless of how much work he already had to do.

Sure, not everyone enjoyed it, but nobody could really hate him. Get annoyed, yes, but he was still their friend.

After all, how could someone like him not be their friend? He could never hurt anyone, and he was always there to make people laugh.

707 was a fun person, always bright and cheery, always down for a joke.

But 707 was just a number.

Not a real name.

Not a real person.

The real him?

Nobody had ever met him.


	13. Artist - Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Zen

Zen had always wanted to be an artist.

Even as a small child, all he’d ever been interested in were the arts; he’d learn all the songs from movies by heart, and sing along to the radio.

His parents would find him reenacting movie scenes he’d seen in his room, complete with doing all the character’s different voices.

As soon as he’d been old enough to, he even got his brother to get him a guitar, and spent months teaching himself how to play it.

By now, he’s able to play more instruments than he can count on both hands, and he’s starred in so many musicals one would have trouble remembering all their names.

If anyone’s a true artist, it’s Zen.

Still, there’s one thing he’s an absolutely, completely and utterly lost cause in.

And that’s what he’s doing now.

_Painting._

He’s not really sure how he ended up like this.

His handsome body covered in paint from head to toe, paintbrush in hand, sitting on the floor of the stage he usually practices on.

They’d needed people to help paint the backdrop.

He couldn’t say no to a pretty girl.

Now he was stuck trying to make a tree look like it wasn’t made by a three year old.

He hated to admit it, but if they dipped the trustfund kid’s furball in paint and let her run across the canvas, it’d probably end up looking better than what he was doing.

Oh well. Nobody can be perfect at everything, not even him.

He was still closer to it than most people.

He should just remember to never, ever hold a brush again.

Judging by said pretty girl’s giggles behind him, it kind of hurt his image.


	14. Ash - Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran

Ashes are all that remain for him.

They are now, they have always been.

It’s just how it’s supposed to be, he’s always been destined to lose everything. He’d been stupid to think thongs could be different.

Again.

He’s made the same mistake again.

Once, he used to believe he and Saeyoung would run away together and be happy.

Saeyoung left.

_Ashes._

He believed Saeyoung would come back and save him.

Saeyoung never came back.

_Ashes._

He believed his savior would be there for him instead, guide him to paradise.

But his savior too has betrayed him, betrayed them all.

And the one he made the mistake of allowing himself to love, to trust…

She, too, had left him. Chosen someone else over him.

Not that he’d blame her.

He wanted her to be happy, and he’d never be able to make anyone happy.

It’s his fault for making himself believe things might change, because he should’ve known better.

Every time he’s had hope it’s been crushed, and he knows it’s his fault for even hoping.

This time, he’ll make sure it’ll never happen again.

This time, the ashes will be real.

They’ll be real, and not just in his head. It’ll all be gone, all his pain will finally be over.

He’ll never have to suffer again.

Because, he’s had enough. He can’t take it anymore.

It feels like both his heart and his mind are constantly being ripped to shreds, pain pulsating through every last inch of his scrawny, ugly body.

He doesn’t deserve to be alive anyway.

He’s never been meant to be born.

This way is better, for everyone.

Especially for her.

His existence will never have to bother anybody else ever again.

The world will be better if he’s gone.

And all that remain are ashes.


	15. Advantage - Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran

He was at advantage, because he was the better hacker of the two.

Saeyoung was good, but Ray was better.

No, wait. Not Saeyoung.

Luciel.

Seven.

707.

Whatever stupid name he was using now, it wasn't Saeyoung. Saeyoung was gone.

But whatever his name was, he wasn't as good at this as Ray was.

He had been once, but there was no way in hell the younger one would let him win. There was no way he'd be weak enough to lose.

He was stronger than Saeyoung, and he'd forever be.

...Luciel.

He was at an advantage also because he had her with him, and the other had not. His princess.

What difference she actually made?

Virtually, none. But she meant the world to him.

She gave him strength.

Strength that Saeyoung didn't have.

Not Saeyoung. Luciel.

Ray might be a weak person at heart, but when it came to hacking, he was good. It was the only thing he was good at, so he tried extra hard to be even better.

And he was.

Maybe he was destined to lose everything else he ever tried, he ever had.

But at least in this one thing...

When it came to hacking, he had an advantage.


	16. Unity - Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Saeyoung and Saeran
> 
> Inspired by the song Unity by Shinedown

Saeyoung remembers those days, when he wasn't able to stop himself from getting the old story book from the shelf to take out the floppy disc that was hidden inside.

Those days where he just had to see him, even if all he had were old pictures.

In the end, it had always nearly brought him to tears, and he knew full well it'd be for the best to just put that thing away and never touch it again.

But he couldn't.

Even if it were nothing but old pictures, he couldn't get himself to throw away the last bit of memories he still had with Saeran.

He couldn't fully ban his brother from his life.

As much as he wished he was, because he knew it was for the better, he was never strong enough.

And every time he looked at the pictures, there was that nagging feeling that maybe he'd made a mistake.

That maybe, somehow, they'd have managed to get through it together.

That he could've taken Saeran with him.

He knows it was impossible, he knows he never had a choice.

But still.

He still thinks about the maybe.

The what if.

He knows it's better this way.

But he just wants his brother back.

•

The day he finally finds Saeran, the day he realizes just what he actually left him to, the rest of his already shattered world breaks apart.

_He thought he was happy._

His whole life, he's managed to get through the pain of his loss by telling himself that with every day he suffered, he was allowing Saeran to live a happy life.

And now it's all just been a big lie.

Nothing but a lie.

Saeran was never happy.

He wasn't happy for a minute.

He's suffered more than Saeyoung has.

Saeran says he'll never forgive Saeyoung, and as much as it hurts him, he also understands.

He'll never forgive himself either.

He didn't have a choice, but he'll never forgive himself.

But now they're together again, at last. And no matter how hard things will get, this time he won't give up.

Never.

No matter what they'll have to face, if there is one thing he knows, it's that goddammit he'll try.

He'll prove to Saeran that he'll never leave him.

Never again.

•

He'll tell him every single day if he has to.

He'll prove it every single day, for the rest of their lives.

All those days he spent looking at pictures, and now his brother is finally right in front of him.

Sleeping under the same roof.

They're two parts of the same, they always have been, always will be.

No matter how life bends and shapes them, their puzzle pieces will still fit perfectly with each other.

Even if they are both broken, together they are complete.

It doesn't matter how much Saeran fights, it doesn't matter what insults he throws at him.

They're brothers.

Twins.

One day it'll be alright.

They're together.

As long as they're together, they'll both be okay.

He'll make sure of it.

And there is nothing in the universe that'll separate them again.


	17. Flash - Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: V and Rika
> 
> Loosely inspired by the song "When the Day met the Night" by P!atD

He hadn't thought that the day would turn out anything special.

There was nothing that separated it from any other day in his life.

Boring, repetitive, predictable.

He was holding an art gallery with a new collection, at least that was something he could be proud of, he supposed. Though pride wasn't really his thing.

He didn't take photos for himself. Just for other people.

He didn't need to be proud, he just wanted them to be happy.

To look at his work and smile.

That alone was payment enough.

So, while the day was nothing special in itself, he knew he should be content at least.

Well, he was content with the exhibition.

He couldn't say whether he was content with himself.

Until things changed.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment, everything was normal.

Then, everything was different.

It was as if, the second he'd met Rika's eyes for the first time, the whole world had changed its hue, had become brighter and painted in the most beautiful colors.

She was different.

She was special.

He knew the second he saw her that he wanted to be around her.

That she'd turn him into a better person.

The second he met her he knew he belonged to her, he'd been destined to spend his whole life making her happy.

The second he met her, his life had a purpose.

Only years later did he realize she'd blinded him ages before she'd hurt his eyes.


	18. Reaction - Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeyoung

He'll never forget the day he received the small package with the story book inside.

It had taken forever for him to convince her to let him have the photos hidden inside, and honestly, he hadn't really expected to succeed.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to have them, he wasn't supposed to even be thinking about his brother.

If anybody ever found those photos, well... it certainly wouldn't end well.

He wasn't supposed to even acknowledge that Saeran existed.

But still, it wasn't that easy. It had never been.

Saeran was a part of him, he needed him as much as his arms and legs. More so, even.

He needed to at least know he was alright.

To at least see him on a photo, if he couldn't see him in person.

When Rika finally sent him the floppy disc, he hesitated putting it into his computer.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew owning that disc was probably the most dangerous thing he'd ever done.

But still, he had to see them.

When the pictures finally opened on his screen, it was like his world just stopped.

For years, he hadn't even allowed himself to think about his brother, he'd gotten rid of everything that connected them, burnt all the bridges.

And now, there he was.

His brother.

Smiling.

He barely even noticed the sobs escaping him, didn't realize the tears streaming down his face until his vision became too blurry to see the picture.

_Saeran was happy._

In the end, that was all that mattered. It had always been the only thing that mattered.

Everything he'd gone through, all the sleepless nights, all the torture, the agent training and the missions.

It had all been for Saeran.

And he was happy.

It was that day that Luciel decided that, if Saeran was happy, then the world was okay.

If Saeran was happy, then he was okay.

Maybe his life wasn't good, but his brother's life was. And that was the only thing important to him.

If Saeran was happy, Luciel would be happy too.


	19. Attack - Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran
> 
> Lowkey a vent bc my father is not very nice
> 
> Tw: Abuse

It's happened so often that it doesn't even phase him anymore.

If anyone else heard his mother yell - not that anyone ever did, she made sure of that - they'd most likely be scared of her.

Maybe they'd cry.

Actually, they probably would.

He doesn't cry. Never.

He's stopped crying years ago.

She doesn't want him to cry, it only makes her anger worse.

So he just sits there, waiting for it to be over.

He doesn't react, doesn't move a muscle, just patiently waits for her to let out her anger and calm down.

Him ignoring her pisses her off even more, but not as much as replying would, he knows that. This way, she'll give up eventually.

Just don't fight back so she has nothing to grasp onto.

He sits there as she screams out her heart, not that she had one to begin with, blaming him for every misfortune that's ever befallen her.

She throws insults at him, anything she can think of and yet nothing he hasn't heard before. 

Insults aren't the only thing she throws.

Empty bottles, books, furniture - anything she can get her hands on.

He doesn't move.

He just lets it hit him, knowing that it makes no difference whether he tries to run or not.

She'll get him eventually.

As bad as it sounds - he's used to it. He can't even recall a day where it didn't happen.

If he were asked to think of his mother's normal voice, he wouldn't be able to recall it.

This is just the way things are. The way they've always been.

He can't imagine it any other way.

He's never known anything else.

How would he long for a loving family if he's never experienced one?

Abuse is all he's ever known, and while he can't stop it, he's learned to accept it.

What choice does he have?

It's alright. She'll stop eventually.

Once it's over he'll just go back to doing what he was doing before, as if nothing's even happened.

If anyone saw him, they wouldn't notice any change in him.

He doesn't cry, not even slightly. He doesn't get upset.

If anything, he'll secretly roll his eyes about how long she's taking, and mutter dry remarks under his breath once she's gone far enough not to hear him.

Maybe he's not alright, but he's not less alright than usual.

What's he gonna do, anyway?

There's nobody else there for him.


	20. Choice - Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Yoosung

Ever since the day he was told Rika died, Yoosung hated V with a passion.

He couldn't even see how anyone could not. He didn't even seem sad that she was dead.

He didn't even seem phased!

Instead, when everyone was mourning, when everyone needed each other more than ever, V just disappeared.

He was still there, but at the same time, he wasn't.

He might as well have died as well, and though he doesn't want to have to admit to such thoughts, he sometimes wished he had.

But now, standing at V's grave, he regrets it.

Could it be that this is his fault now?

That it only happened because he wanted it to?

Yoosung once wished V had died instead of Rika, because he hated V, and he loved her, so he wanted her back.

It wasn't like he'd actually wanted the man to die. But, if one of them had had to...

And now Rika is alive, though not well, she'd there beside him.

And V is gone forever.

Should he be happy now?

There's no way he can of course. How could he possibly feel happiness about anybody's death?

How could he feel happy about anybody's suicide?

Of all people, V was the last he expected to go that far. Well, right after Rika. But he'd been right about Rika in the end.

V on the other hand, well, both Jumin and Saeyoung had seen him dead. They wouldn't lie to him.

But if V actually did that, then he can't help but think that maybe what the others had been trying to tell him all along was true. That his way of handling gried was just different.

That his withdrawal was depression, not indifference.

Even though he did lie about Rika, Yoosung was wrong to accuse him for not caring.

But he'll never get to set things right now.

He'll never get to apologize.

Still, in that moment, he chooses to finally forgive.

If whatever V's been going through has been bad enough for him to kill himself, then he doesn't deserve to be hated.

Now all he can do now is with he'd have tried to help instead of being so stubborn.

All those years he'd blamed himself for not being able to prevent Rika's suicide.

He'd ignored the signs in his friend.


	21. Wound - Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Mama Choi
> 
> Why is Mama Choi one of my favorite characters to write
> 
> Bit of context: A few days ago my friend tried to convince me that Mama Choi is born Irish or sth bc of her hair color. Instead she accidentally convinced me that she's Russian.
> 
> I'm sorry it's canon now.

_No one is born evil, just like no one is born alone. They become that way, through choice and circumstance. The latter you cannot control, but the former..._

_\- Victoria Aveyard, Glass Sword_

Katya had never really experienced anything remotely like a real family.

Not that big of a deal to her, really.

Being the oldest of five children, yet somehow the least successful, it was to be expected.

No matter how hard she tried, she was never able to catch up to any of them, and so she ended up doing all of their chores while they had all the freedom she could only dream of.

When she was really young, her mother helped her, though said help consisted mainly of being watched closely and getting hit when she made a mistake.

Her father never did anything but drink and gamble, that was all he could do. Usually, he lost, and came home in a bad mood.

When he was in a bad mood, nobody dared to cross him.

Whoever he got his hands on first would have bruises for a month.

Usually, it was either Nadya or her mother.

When her mother died, her father packed them all up and moved them to Korea, to start a new life. Not that he actually did - he did the same thing he'd done back in Russia.

He just did it in Korean.

It was funny how easily he'd let go of his wife, but nothing any of them were really surprised about.

He'd never loved her anyway.

She'd been nothing but his property, as were his children.

With her father, rules were simple.

Be successful, make money, make him proud. He'll reward you with anything you want.

Fail, he'll regard you as nothing more than dirt.

Katya was forced to change her name to fit into the country, forced into a new school with a new language. Her siblings were as well, but it came easy to them.

It didn't to her.

She did learn it, eventually, but not fast enough.

Not good enough.

Never good enough.

Her siblings moved out, went to college, learned good jobs.

She never really moved out.

Yet, when she was 16, she found herself on the street, fending for herself because she didn't deserve to go back home.

She'd never succeed in anything.

Her father wouldn't let her back in, not even to get her belongings.

Her siblings didn't even pick up their phones, and when she went to their houses, nobody was home.

Their father must've told them, she figured.

He must've warned them not to let her in.

Maybe threatened them, but a threat was hardly necessary.

She'd show him, she swore to herself that day.

One day, she'd show them all.

She'd be rich and successful and then she'd make them all pay.

There wasn't much to do on the street but to sit and beg for money, there wasn't much to keep her warm other than sharing a drink with the old homeless men. At least they were nice enough to take her in, despite her attitude.

Soon, she stopped caring about school, or finding a job, or anything. If she was destined to fail either way, why try?

She preferred to spend the little money she could scrape together on alcohol, finding comfort in the numbness it brought.

It didn't matter. She knew she just had to wait.

One day, she'd show them.

One day, she'd get her chance.

She'd pay them all back for what they did to her.

And they'd regret. Oh, how they'd regret.

They'd beg her for forgiveness. For mercy.

But it'd be too late.

She'd see their pain and laugh, and then she'd hurt them even more.

They'd done nothing else to her all her life.

Nobody had ever done anything else to her.

Soon it'd be her turn to take control.


	22. Shatter - Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeyoung

Despite all the bad things in his life, despite all the abuse and hardship he's endured, he never truly felt himself shatter until the day he found Saeran.

He thought he could handle anything.

He thought he was strong.

He always told himself that whatever happened, he'd get through it.

Because no matter how much he suffered, at least Saeran was okay.

But he wasn't.

He'd never been.

And the moment Saeyoung had realized that, had understood -

When the truth finally sank in, that he'd been lied to all along, that his brother had never been saved but instead brought to a place even worse...

He breaks.

He knows the RFA is worried, but he doesn't care.

V is ignoring him, he doesn't know what the hell is going on, but damn it he'll do anything to find out.

Not only is he shattered, but he's /angry/.

He sacrificed his entire life, every single tiny second of it.

For a lie!

For nothing!

He'd been slaving away for years without a break, and in the end, he might as well have just stayed at that horrible place he once called home.

What difference would it have made, aside from the fact that at least his brother wouldn't have been alone?

His brother wouldn't despise him now.

He still can't get his face out of his mind, that expression of pure hatred.

He deserves it.

He should've known better than to trust V, to trust anyone else but himself.

He should've saved Saeran himself!

It's too late now. He can't turn back the time, and what's done is done and can never be undone.

But that doesn't make it any better.

He abandoned his brother.

He doomed his brother to a life of pain.

He always thought he was the reason for his brother's happiness, but in reality he'd been the cause of his abuse all along.

And the realization shatters him.


	23. Young - Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Rika
> 
> Tw: Self harm mention

One of the first things she learned was that nobody wanted her, and nobody ever would.

It had already started with her birth parents. They'd never liked her, from the moment she was born.

Otherwise they would've never given her away, right?

At first, when she'd gotten adopted, she'd thought she'd finally found a family that'd love her.

Someone who'd want her, after all, they'd chosen her.

But she was wrong.

All they ever told her was that they wished they'd chosen another child.

That she was bad.

Wrong.

They were convinced there was a devil inside of her, but every time they tried to get it out, they only made it stronger.

They fed it with their hate, their rage, their insults. It grew with every word of abuse, with every angry or disappointed glance directed at her.

Every tear she cried, she could feel the devil hungrily lapping it up, feeding on her pain and fear.

She didn't want it there.

She wanted it gone too, just like her parents did.

And she tried, she tried so hard, but no matter what she did, it only got worse.

It felt like her entire being was filled with nothing but darkness, monsters hiding inside, ready to attack, ready to kill.

It terrified her.

She tried to hurt herself to make it go away, to hide her inner pain with outside one, to /feel something/.

It never helped. Not for long.

But what else could she do?

At least, she eventually came to realize, at least the devil never left.

The devil wanted her.

Nobody else had ever wanted her.

Maybe... maybe being friends with the devil wasn't so bad.

Nobody in the real world had ever wanted to be around her.

They saw her as one of the monsters that she carried inside.

Well, if that was what she truly was...

Perhaps she could find comfort in the darkness too.


	24. Vision - Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Rika

Visions, huh?

She has visions, alright.

It's the one thing she's always wished for, ever since childhood. Ever since she can remember, really.

Just...

Quiet.

Happiness.

Peace.

There isn't much more she wants, only a place where the rest of the world can't reach.

She's had enough of the world, with its neverending wars and hardships, all the insignificant problems people have to face every day of their lives.

All the suffering and pain, she doesn't want it anymore. She wants it to stop, but not just for her, for everyone.

Her vision is of a place where everyone can be happy, where everyone can start over, be themselves.

Embrace their darkness rather than hiding it away.

Paradise.

It's paradise she dreams of.

Paradise she wants to create.

All those poor people, everywhere all around her, spending every day in pain.

She can save them.

She will save them!

She'll guide them to happiness, to paradise.

To Magenta.

Where everyone is happy.

For she will love them forever.

She'll never abandon her Believers.

She'll never abandon her vision.


	25. Piano - Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jumin

It was a completely regular day in his life. Quite boring, really.

He'd had a meeting or two, done some paperwork. Same thing he did every day of his life.

He never thought about whether he should change things.

Such thoughts were pointless to him, so he didn't allow himself to dwell.

Still, things changed within a mere split-second.

Things changed at the sound of a single tone.

He'd been at his desk at home when the piano in the living room suddenly made a sound, played an off-key note.

He never really played, he just kept it for old times' sake. He'd used to take lessons as a child.

He hadn't expected it to sound up.

Curious, he got up and walked towards the instrument, unsure what to expect. Of course, if an intruder had gotten inside, he'd know.

Once he reached it, he understood.

The maid must've cleaned it earlier, and left it open, exposing the keys.

And Elizabeth 3rd had jumped on it.

She was sitting right there, on the polished black wood, looking at him with her clear, blue eyes.

He couldn't help but smile at her.

She must've felt that he needed a distraction, must've jumped on the piano on purpose to get his attention.

Maybe he should take a break, if that was what she wanted.

Maybe she'd like to hear him play

The last person who's wanted to hear him had been his mother, his real mother.

He's been really out of practice since she left.


	26. Ordinary - Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jumin

'Ordinary.'

In the eyes of anyone else, the life of Jumin Han is anything but.

He's rich. Obviously, that's the first thing people see.

That's the first thing they notice when they meet him.

Born into one of the richest families in the world, heir to what is possibly the richest company in Korea.

Really, the word 'ordinary' is not in his dictionary, it seems.

And money isn't even enough.

He's handsome, he's talented.

He needs bodyguards to fend off all the women after him, but, well, he can afford them.

His life is either the dream or the nightmare of every living person, but the last thing it is is 'ordinary'.

Still, what does 'ordinary' mean, anyway?

Isn't it different for everyone?

For some, 'ordinary' is working 9 to 5, a small house with a picket fence, a wife and two kids, maybe a dog.

For others, it's living with their parents, their grandparents, fifteen cousins and uncles and aunts and their spouses and kids, never getting a moment of rest.

Then others, living all alone in a small apartment downtown, working at day and spending the night with movies.

And for Jumin Han, 'ordinary' simply means waking up in a penthouse next to his beloved cat, eating breakfast prepared by a five star chef, and going to work in a limo driven by the best driver in town.

'Ordinary' means spending all day taking calls, doing paperwork and attending meetings, barely taking a single break until way after nightfall.

'Ordinary' means returning home late at night, after an expensive dinner of course, and being greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes in the universe.

Sure, it's not 'ordinary' for most people. It's probably not 'ordinary' for anyone else but him.

But really, what is?

Does being born into luxury make him any less of a person?

Nobody's life is 'ordinary'.

Such a thing doesn't exist.

That's the beauty of it all, isn't it?

How boring would it be, if everyone's lives were the same?

Just because he's rich, handsome and talented, and probably also many other things, doesn't mean he's more important than anyone else.

It doesn't make him any more special.

In his eyes, at least, not a single person in the world can be defined as 'ordinary'.

They're all just human.

Nothing more, and nothing less.


	27. Transient - Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Saeran and MC
> 
> Reset Theory

Sitting there, on the grass midst more flowers than even he can name, he’s never been so happy in his life.

He never wants to let her go.

He wishes she could stay.

He’s never really been happy at all, all he’s ever known was abuse and suffering. But now that’s over.

Now she’s saved him, and now she’s by his side as they sit in the grass, enjoying their freedom.

Freedom.

He didn’t think he’d ever taste that.

He didn’t think he’d ever be happy.

He closes his eyes, breathing in her soft scent, feeling the warm sunlight caress his face.

He wants to stay this way forever, to spend every day of his life next to her like that.

But forever doesn’t exist.

In the back of his mind, he knows. He’s always known.

She loves him, he knows that as well. He knows she wants him to be happy, and that she’d stay with him if she could.

But she can’t.

That’s the bittersweet truth.

She can save him, she can save him as many times as she wants.

But she can never stay.

And when their time is over, she has to disappear, she has to go back  to the beginning and everything they’ve made together will become undone.

He wants her to be his alone, to only love him, the way he’ll only ever love her.

He wants his time with her to last forever.

But all they have are eleven days.

And once those are gone, it’ll be like she never existed.

He’ll be back in Mint Eye, he’ll be back a mindless puppet.

All he’ll have left are the memories.

They’re the only thing that lasts.

The memories hurt the most of it all.


	28. Light - Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Rika

When she first felt light, she thought it was salvation.

It was everywhere with him.

She could see it shine from his eyes, and feel it caress her entire being upon his touch.

He filled her with light, and made the dark thoughts disappear.

Or, so she thought.

But they never left.

For every ray of light he shone upon her, her shadows only grew darker, growing in size until they took over her mind.

Took over her heart.

And it was then when she realized.

Light is poison.

It burns.

It isn't the bright and pure salvation she thought. It's ignorance and pain, forcing darkness away.

Light does not vanquish darkness.

It only blinds you from it.

But the darkness stays, and it grows stronger.

It is hurt by the light, but the light can not exist without darkness within.

It will always be there.

And she acceps it, embraces it.

The darkness, the devil, is her friend.

And the sun is her enemy, the one who seeks to destroy her true self.

Where V is the light, Rika is the darkness.

An endless fight of right and wrong, sun and moon.

Light and dark.

Two sides at war, seeking to destroy the other to let one of them prevail, take over them both.

But one can not exist without the other.

There can't be light if there is no darkness to vanquish.

And there can't be darkness if there is no light to snuff out.


	29. Breeze - Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran

He barely recalls the last time he was outside.

Ever since he can remember, he's been locked up in that room.

Chained up to the wall, not even a bed or chair to sit on.

All his days are darkness, nothing but a small window allowing him a glimpe of the world outside.

He doesn't know that world.

All he's familiar with are chains.

When Saeyoung takes him for ice cream, he can barely walk on his own. His legs are too weak, and his ankle is sore from the rope around it.

But he wants to go so bad, even though he's terrified that mother will find out.

Once they sneak out of the door, Saeran stops in his tracks.

Mesmerized.

A soft breeze hits his face, blowing through his messy hair.

He'd forgotten wind existed.

He'd forgotten what fresh air felt like.

Saeyoung pulls him onward and he stumbles behind, barely able to look where he's going. He's too distracted by the clouds above him, by the flowers along the path.

He can't see those from his room, he wishes he could take some of them home with him.

But mother would kill them if she saw, and he doesn't want them to be in that room anyway.

It's not nice.

The flowers should stay outside, because it's a much better place.

He wishes he could be a flower too, spending all day in the sun, or soaking up the rain. He's never felt rain. He wonders what it would feel like.

He wonders what it would be like to be able to be outside and feel the summer breeze caress him all day long.

Or maybe he could be the cloud, getting carried by the wind all over the world, seeing everything from way up high.

What would flying be like?

Of course, he knows he'll never find out.

He'll probably die before he's even old enough to leave home, although he can't say out loud that he has those thoughts, because Saeyoung would be upset.

But he knows.

Still, at the very least he can dream.


	30. Superhero - Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeyoung

Starting from when he was a child, he’s always wanted to be a superhero.

He can still remember when he first found out about them, when some kid in church had let him look at her magazine. Ever since then, he’s wanted to be one.

It would’ve been such amazing thing.

Just take Saeran and fly him away, beat mother like superman would beat an evil villain. Put her in jail where she belonged.

He could’ve saved his brother.

Of course, he knows superpowers aren’t real.

Superheroes aren’t real.

It’s all fiction, great things like that don’t exist in real life.

Real life has villains, but it has no heroes that can save people from them.

In real life, the only chance you even have at maybe saving people, is to side with the villains yourself.

And that’s what he did.

He calls himself the Defender of Justice, nothing but a joke, nothing but him pretending to be what he wishes he were.

He’s no hero.

He can’t count the bad things he’s done, all of the things he’s had to do.

And yet, all he’s ever done was to protect his brother.

Does that justify anything?

Probably not.

If anything, maybe, he’s an anti-hero, though even that doesn’t feel right to him at all.

He’s always wanted to be the hero Saeran needed, he wanted to be his hero. He wanted to be the one who’d save him.

Instead, he’d become the villain, the one that needed to be defeated.

He’s done all the bad things he did to keep his brother safe.

But now, his brother hates him.

Superheroes don’t exist, they never have. They’re just imaginary, stories told to make children believe that there is good in the world somewhere.

But they’re nothing but a lie.

Still, if there is one out there, somewhere…

He kind of really needs one now.


	31. Rage - Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Saeran

It’s the moments of rage that scare him.

Terrify him.

The feeling of all his anger welling up inside, to the point where he’s struggling to hold back, straining to keep it in.

He doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

But he knows he can’t fight it forever, and he knows that sooner or later he’ll break.

Savior told him to just let it happen, that it’s natural. It’s his devil wanting to be freed.

But he doesn’t want it.

He hates it!

Why can’t he just stay himself?

He’s a good hacker.

That’s all he’s good for, admittedly, but isn’t that enough to be useful?

He can spend forever working, he doesn’t even need breaks.

And he can tend to the flowers in the garden, and he can cook for everyone if they want him to!

Saeran hates flowers, he always destroys them when he wakes up and pushes Ray away.

And he’ll never do anything nice for someone else.

Saeran is nothing but rage, and once he surfaces, there is nothing holding him back.

He’s pure destruction, he ruins everything he touches.

Breaks everything in his path.

Ray doesn’t want him, he doesn’t want to be like that, ever. He wants Saeran to disappear, to stay locked up inside of him forever.

But even when he has control over his body, he can feel Saeran inside, fighting his invisible chains, only waiting for the next time he can overpower him.

One day, it’ll be permanent.

Ray knows the threats are true.

He’s way too weak to hold him back forever.

As much as he wishes it were different, as much as he tries every second he’s alive, he knows it’s a fight he cannot win.

He and Saeran both know.

So even in his calmest moments, he can hear the monster inside screaming, raging.

He wants nothing but destruction, to bring pain and suffering upon everyone and everything.

He wants revenge.

Revenge on the world that cursed him to be born like this, that cursed him to an existence of nothing but abuse.

Revenge, above all else, on the bother who betrayed him, abandoned him.

Replaced him.

The brother who promised him they’d be together forever, and then just left.

Just the mere thought of him fills his mind with rage once more, the pain becoming unbearable to the point that he has to close his eyes.

His head is pounding, tears are collecting in his eyes, and when he realizes what he’s done, it’s already too late.

He’s fueled it.

He’s useless even in this.

He tried to fight him and he just made it worse.

In the last moments before his conscience is shut away again, a last, strained sob escapes him, that’s all he’s able to do.

Then Ray is gone, replaced by nothing but pure rage.


End file.
